


Attention

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: Agent 3 and 4 both have very strong feelings for Agent 8, and this causes them to butt heads quite often.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 4 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 4/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Imuwuwu for a story about Agent 3 and 4 fighting for Agent 8's attention, I hope you enjoy the first part! Thanks for reading and sorry about the wait!
> 
> Marked explicit for the following chapters, likely.

Three and Four had always been very close friends. Best friends, even. Despite always seeming to be at each other’s necks for some reason or another during work, it was clear that they both cared for each other deeply and possessed a strong connection through their shared heroic passion.

Being as close as they were, they naturally confided in each other about many personal things... At some point, they even began to feel comfortable enough doing _very_ personal things together from time to time. Neither of them really saw each other in a romantic way, but it was definitely a type of connection that they shared with no one else.

Nothing was off of the table for them, really. Secrets, gross habits, romantic preferences, sexual preferences, kinks, really weird kinks, anything. Four personally considered his close friendship with Three to be somewhat of an accomplishment, seeing as the older agent had been so quiet and standoffish when they first met all those years ago. He was genuinely happy to have the guy around.

After Eight came to the surface and became the newest member of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, though, things began to change. He was a fantastic addition to the team, and he was well-liked by practically everyone. Unfortunately, that happened to be part of the problem…

Both Agent 3 and Agent 4 had managed to catch feelings for the Octoling almost instantly, which made things a bit awkward between them. Still, they both swore that something as silly as a mutual crush on a newcomer wouldn’t drive them apart. Each Inkling agent knew how the other felt about the Octoling boy. Despite Four being much more blatant with his feelings, both agents clearly had it pretty bad for Eight.

It wasn’t ever really a point of contention for them, or at least they never thought it was. The Octoling was very attractive in every sense of the word, so it was not surprising that they both began to feel a certain way about him not long after he arrived. For Three, he thought Eight was just the cutest thing the moment he opened his eyes and saw him—really saw him—for the first time after the Octoling had saved Inkopolis.

However, being the laid back and somewhat introverted squid that he was, Three couldn’t help but feel just a _ little _ skeeved by Four’s very obvious and incessant advancements towards Eight when they were all together. Four was a natural extrovert, so Three was sure he wasn’t entirely doing it on purpose. That didn’t mean it still didn’t bother him…

In truth, Three could hardly stand how handsy the younger Inkling always got with Eight. The casual rubs, shoulder touches, and waist grabs bothered him more than they probably should have. It’s not like he could really do anything about it; he wasn’t dating Eight, why should he care who touches him and how?

And of course, Eight didn’t seem to mind it. If anything, the Octoling seemed to quite enjoy the physical touches and probably believed that it was just what “friends” did to each other, anyway.

Even then, it wasn’t the biggest deal to either of them. Three and Four still hung out together almost all the time, and hung out with Eight together quite often as well.

Currently, the three agents were relaxing in Four’s apartment. Seeing as he lived closest to the Square, his place was more or less a daily hub for them. They had all been talking on-and-off about doing something down at the Square soon, but in reality, none of them seemed to be making any efforts to go anywhere at the moment, with their shoes off and the TV on.

Eight was sitting comfortably in between Three and Four on the couch, fitting quite snugly and appreciating the warmth coming off them as there was a slight draft in the apartment. He was staring rather intently at an image on his phone, which caught Four’s attention out of the corner of his eye.

Being the nosy Inkling that he was, Four peered over at the Octoling’s phone to see what he was up to.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” He inched closer to Eight, obviously having no issues with invading his personal space.

Eight blinked and lowered his phone as he glanced at Four, suddenly a bit embarrassed to have been caught focusing on it so closely.

“Oh, um… I was just looking over some weapons that I saw some people using in Turf War the other day. I just find the mechanics interesting…” he gave a bashful smile, pressing himself a little deeper into the couch cushion.

“Oh?” Four leaned in closer with a look of interest, casually slinging an arm behind the couch as he continued to peer down at Eight’s screen. “Any weapons catch your eye? Maybe we can head down to the Square and have a look.”

Eight glanced down at his screen again and nodded his head. “Oh, alright…! I did have my eye on these Dualie Squelchers, they look gorgeous…” He tapped on another image and inspected it for a second, before raising his head again to look up at Four. “...But, dualies are more your department, huh, Four? I don’t dapple in them very often.” He quietly chuckled, bringing a hand to his mouth as he smiled at his own little joke.

Four laughed too, throwing a charming quip at him in response as he waved his hand. “Aww, nah, no way, I bet you’re a natural. If you ever need some one-on-one dualie lessons, though, I could probably show you a thing or two. Totally my thing.” He winked, earning another laugh from the Octoling.

Three internally rolled his eyes at their little back-and-forth, his chin lazily resting on his hand against the arm of Four’s couch as he pretended to be interested in whatever was playing on the TV. He swore that the yellow Inkling couldn’t go less than a day without flirting with Eight in some way. It got pretty grating to him at times... He closed his eyes for a moment and tried not to let it get to him.

Eight’s giggling made it hard to do that, though. He let out a quiet sigh as he glanced over at the two.

Much to Three’s displeasure, he found that the other Inkling was starting to touch up on Eight, rubbing small circles against the Octoling’s thigh with his hand and attempting to butter him up as usual. Each time, Four’s hand seemed to travel just a _ bit_ more south than it probably needed to.

_ Of course._

Eight’s shoulders were jerking in a small fit of laughter as Four continued spouting his typical corny words at him. Three could have sworn his eye twitched at the display… How could Four be so unbelievably overt?! He really, truly could not stand it sometimes. 

Did he not know anything about being subtle? It wasn’t just this time, no, it was _ every _time they all hung out. Was he doing it just to piss him off? He had no idea. 

He only became more agitated the more he thought about it...

Without thinking, Three suddenly straightened up and reached over to place a hand on Eight’s other thigh as well. He firmly pressed his palm downwards in an attempt to capture Eight’s attention.

Agent 8 stopped laughing and turned his head to look at the older agent in slight surprise, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks before he glanced down at where the other’s hand was. Three hardly ever touched him as often as Four did, so it caught him off guard.

Upon realizing what he had just done, Three began to wrack his mind for an appropriate response as he lifted his hand a bit: “I, uh… I’m always free if you ever want to practice too, you know. I think you’d do well with the charger, it’s my best weapon.”

Eight blinked, before his kind smile reappeared on his face a few moments later. “Oh, yeah! That could be a lot of fun, Three. We should do it!” 

When Three glanced over at Four’s face again, he felt oddly content to find the look of irritation plastered on it. The younger Inkling probably never expected Three to ever try and flirt with Eight, especially not immediately after he had.

That feeling only lasted a moment, though. With almost no hesitation, Four started to come onto the unsuspecting Octoling even stronger than before, if only to spite Three. He slowly leaned his face in close to Eight’s and lowered his voice as his eyes lingered on the other Inkling through teasing eyes.

“Aw, come on, Eight, don’t be like that,” he cooed, “Dualies are _ so _ nice. The control you have over them, I mean…” He let his hand graze Eight’s thigh as he spoke, focusing his gaze to the Octoling. He tilted his head a bit and brushed Eight’s chin with his thumb for a moment. “I feel like you’d enjoy yourself a lot more if you practiced with me, don't ya’ think? You really can’t beat those dodge maneuvers.” 

Four began to let his palm rub against Eight’s soft thigh again, massaging it a little slower than before as he deviously eyed the visibly annoyed expression on Three’s face again. Three narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing.

Eight shivered at the yellow Inkling’s sudden proximity, suddenly beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. He gave a small, nervous laugh after a few moments, slightly squirming in between the older agents. He felt a bit of confusion at all of the sudden physical contact, the blush on his face deepening a shade as they both continued to touch him.

“...Um...Thank you for offering, guys. I may just stick to Splattershots for now, though...” He continued to shift in place under the prolonged contact, attempting to drop the subject. Eight was not entirely sure what he was supposed to make of it; the older agents really were so kind to him, but…

Three, who was currently glaring daggers back at Four, slowly traced a line down Eight’s arm to his thigh as he spoke in a strange tone to him. 

“...There’s really nothing like the rush of driving a projectile of your own ink straight through someone’s body in a single shot, you know…” He paused and closed his eyes for a moment. A quiet sigh escaped from him, his breath warm on the Octoling’s neck as his voice dropped down to a whisper by his ear. ”...You could get high off that feeling.”

Eight made a small noise on accident, his body inexplicably starting to grow warmer and warmer by the second... Had the draft cleared up? He could feel Three’s hand slowly beginning to drift upwards against him, causing his loose shirt to ride up a little. The Inkling’s cold hand momentarily came in contact with his bare skin, sending a shiver up his spine. Was this really about what weapon he should consider picking up next, or...?

Four scoffed and rolled his eyes at the nonsense the older agent was spouting, his low voice still vibrating next to Eight’s right ear. “Yeah, okay, that’s bullshit… Eight, which weapon do _ you _ prefer?”

“...U-um, I don’t know…” He let out another nervous giggle, shyly closing his eyes and trying to ignore the growing feeling of discomfort as the other agents pressed the topic, “...They both seem nice…”

Three clicked his tongue by Eight’s left ear. “You’re such an asshole, Four, don’t pressure him like that.” He then leaned back to look Eight in the eyes. “It takes time to find a weapon you really like, right, Eight?” His hand continued to wander, causing Eight to tense up.

“Like you’d know.” Four quipped back, the tension between the two agents growing by the second.

“...Uh, guys…” Eight finally interrupted in a voice much quieter than his usual tone as he looked down at where their hands were, “Wh...what are you doing…?”

Both agents paused, somehow forgetting what they had been doing, before Four broke out into a fit of quiet laughter. Three sighed and leaned back, before getting up to go put his shoes on.

Four ruffled Eight’s tentacle before he stood up as well. “Just wanna make sure you’re happy with whatever choice you make. A new weapon’s a serious deal, y’know.”

Eight blinked at him for a moment, before nodding slowly and getting up to follow the other two. He hadn't been planning on actually making a purchase when they went out, but he kept their rather valid points in his mind as they got ready to leave.


End file.
